


Espectáculo

by SraBlaBlaBla



Category: South Park
Genre: Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraBlaBlaBla/pseuds/SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: «¿Te... Te gusta mi cara?»«¿No soy tan lindo como una chica lo puede ser?» Acercó sus labios a los del azabache, recordando todas las palabras que alguna vez le dijo con dulzura falsa. «¿Crees que soy tan fácil como Bonnie y Clyde?»





	Espectáculo

Tus orbes eléctricas eran como un arma de doble filo. Con un resplandor amenazante pero atractivo, atraías cada vez que desearas mis sumisos besos llenos de un cariño correspondido con el sabor acre de tus acusaciones sinsentido.

Sin razón aparente, estabas furioso. No tenía idea de por qué, aunque sabía muy bien cuál iba a ser el castigo de ese día con tan sólo ver tu expresión. Cada uno era diferente, distintas oraciones y cadencias, pero todos con el mismo odio amargo que desahogabas en mí, como si fuera un juego.

Lenta y dolorosamente, con firmeza tomaste mi muñeca: no lo aguantas más, tienes tanto miedo de que te engañe que, sustentándote en las suposiciones de tu enferma cabeza, me preparas para mi escarmiento.

¿Quieres una parte de mí? La tendrás.

¿Quieres golpearme? Estarás satisfecho.

Una vez más, tomaste el control. No me dejaste una salida, sin nada qué hacer. No podía siquiera pedir ayuda, era entre tú y yo, sin otro par de ojos. Éramos nosotros junto a la rabia inminente que te causa que siquiera vea a alguien más.

No es que quieras, pero es por mi bien. Nuestro bien.

No es que piense que sólo eres un chiquillo inseguro, pero tus acciones son tan infantiles. Su resultado es nulo, y lo mejor de todo es que te engañas a ti mismo.

Me diviertes, nunca dejas de hacerlo; es por eso que asiento a cada pregunta que haces, cada orden que me espetas, cada minúsculo deseo; incluso los que no eran expresados con palabras. Tal vez haya alguna otra razón, pero es tan pequeña en comparación con la de entretener, única para mí, que no me es posible hacer otra cosa más que ignorarla.

Como yo con tu dicho y proclamado amor.

Es casi invisible, con apenas un hilo tenso que nos une, siendo roto por tus tontas acciones e insultos.

Sonrío. Es hora del espectáculo. ¡No puedo esperar!

Caeré, mentiré, y no te darás cuenta. Estás tan absorto en tus miedos que no te enteras de lo ridículo e inútil que es esto. No vale la pena, y el hilo cada vez es más delgado.

Es mi cuenta regresiva.

Te acercas a mí después de cerrar la puerta, sin expresión, llorando como un niño pequeño en tu interior, y me dices en tu particular tono frío y decadente: «¿De nuevo?».

No lo sé, no quiero responder a eso. Incluso pienso que esa pregunta debería haberla formulado yo, pero tus ojos, magníficos y estridentes, escrutan mi silueta e impiden que cualquier sonido salga de mi boca.

De manera implícita me incitas a acercarme, sin embargo... No me apetece, ¿te gustaría hacerlo por mí? Quiero mirar detenidamente cómo te acercas a la boca del lobo.

Aunque no pueda sonreír, una carcajada resuena en mi mente, ¡es hilarante! Cómo piensas que tengo miedo, cuando en realidad sólo quiero ver tu reacción. Ordinaria, desagradable, tonta.

Todavía sin mediar palabra, me preguntas con tu típica sorna y expresión desdeñosa, «¿Lo quieres de nuevo?»

No lo niego, yo también lo anhelo. La última pelea, para nunca verte jamás.

Ahora te haré pensar que ganaste otra vez.

He caído. Sin consideración me tomas del cuello. Duele, duele, aunque creo que tu corazón duele más. Quieres mantenerte así, te niegas al cambio, a la verdad. Quieres seguir poseyéndome para hacer conmigo y mis sentimientos lo que te plazca, justo lo que no puedes hacer contigo mismo.

Tu percepción de mí es un reflejo de ti, ¿es que no te lo enseñaron en la escuela,  _amor_? ¿U ocultarás todas tus debilidades con esa cara impasible, de cristal, con la que engañas a todos tan bien?

Pienso que lo único que anestesia tu sufrimiento es causar más dolor del que sientes a otros. Dime, ¿funciona? Porque al parecer es como una droga; mientras más lo haces, menos efecto tiene, y te ves obligado a tomar medidas aún mas desesperadas.

La verdad te quema, no puedes siquiera escuchar un mínimo atisbo de ella.

Te consume. Lo sabes, pero haces oídos sordos, a pesar de que mi respiración sea tenue y errática, no te importa. No te importo. Es lo que no quieres admitir, sin embargo, es visible a través de la mueca de disgusto que haces cuando me torturas.

Mi nariz sangra sin parar, ese es el amor que siempre demuestras.

¿Eso es lindo para ti?

_¿Eso es lo mejor para mí?_

**_Estoy donde me quieres._ **

No puedo soportarlo, ¡ya quiero volver a besar esos labios tóxicos! No puedo esperar a revivir los recuerdos de nuestros mejores días, aunque aburridos, donde mostrabas tu sonrisa sincera, donde percibía levemente el desgaire de tu mirada, pero me decía que pronto cambiarías.

Esto apenas comienza.

Quiero olvidar, olvidar, mi amor, todo el odio que sembraste dentro de mí.

Así que cierra la boca. Cierra tu  _maldita boca_. Calla, y deja que esto surja sin resistencia alguna.

Cuando las puertas estén cerradas, te voy a tomar. ¡Será tan divertido! Sólo espera un poco más, unos segundos, y te daré todo el cariño que siempre has querido. Todo el cariño que te ha faltado, todo el que buscas con tanta vehemencia y actúas como si estuviese ahí.

No estás seguro en ningún lugar, ninguno.

Traeré a mi mejor arma, la tuya quedará como sólo un juguete.

Traeré recuerdos, ¿te han encontrado? Es lo que más temes.

Contaré historias, las que tú harás como yo desee.

He caído, las marcas en mi cuerpo aún más moradas. No paras, no quieres, no puedes. Tu rencor se apoderó de ti, ¿te gustaría que lo alivie?

Sé las palabras, oh, sé tu perdición. Sé cuando decirlas.

Estás donde te quiero. Estaré ahí para tomarte y lastimarte.

Sí, iré y te atormentaré. Ten cuidado, mira tus espaldas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Estoy donde me quieres, estás donde te quiero.

—Para... —te supliqué con mi último suspiro de cordura, te lo juro, ¡estoy teniendo compasión! A diferencia de ti, que me repugnas como si yo fuera el culpable de tu carácter tan febril e incompetente.

No es sorpresa, seguiste de largo. Tan terco; es parte de tu encanto, pero, por hoy, las cicatrices no serán la culpa de nadie además de ti. No te vengas a quejar si escuecen las heridas que marcaré, mi cielo; no me reclames el dolor en tu pecho cuando te sumerja en un sufrir inigualable.

Guardo silencio, sofocándome en todos los pensamientos sobre la tortura que me gustaría hacerte pasar mientras bufas con la rabia incontenible que te posee. Inhalo el aroma adictivo de tu ropa, cigarrillos con una pizca de almizcle. Extrañaré ese olor, aunque el sonido de tu llanto lo puede rebasar con creces fácilmente.

Con el sopor de las lacerantes marcas en mi cuello alcanzo a implorar perdón esbozando una sonrisa. Nunca más me verás llorando por una de estas tonterías, no más, en cambio... ¡Yo seré la estrella principal de tus pesadillas!

—No lo siento —digo de manera aburrida e ininteligible, mirando tu entrecejo fruncido y pensando en el alivio que me causará hacer lo siguiente. Dejaré la victoria para más tarde, lo mejor para el final.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté, mi voz trémula y rota por los golpes y la vista baja, preguntándome si había hecho algo mal, actuando y creyendo estas mentiras tan tangibles que parecían reales. Quiero hacerte morder el anzuelo, pero aunque yo lo haga, yo seré quien más me divierta. Creer lo que pretendo es mi principal pecado, pero tú eres el culpable, y yo soy la pobre víctima de todo tu rencor.

—Amor, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que ansías? —murmuré con la mirada perdida. Ya no podía percibir el dolor, un pitido en mis oídos me ensordecía, estaba totalmente entumecido. No había otra razón por la que seguir. Nunca me habías dicho el por qué, por qué sufres tanto, por qué lastimas a otros, por qué quieres ser alguien que no eres.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —escupiste con desdén absoluto. Oh, esa boca tuya te trae muchos problemas. Permíteme demostrártelo, mostrarte cómo tu lengua se enreda en todas las mentiras, mentiras, esas malditas mentiras.

Esquivo el siguiente golpe, tan sólo apenas. No obstante, estoy en el piso, y me tomas de la playera con ferocidad por la confusión que te producen esas palabras. ¿Como es que pude estar contra ti en un principio...? Oh, espera, ya recordé. Quiero deleitarme con tus expresiones, tus lágrimas, un poco de tu agonía, con eso me bastará.

—Déjame ponerte al corriente —Viré los ojos y sonreí más, con disfrute—. Siempre has dicho que me amas, pero ¿yo? Craig, yo sólo finjo —Solté un suspiro fastidiado, como si eso hubiera sido la cosa más obvia y el sólo decirlo fuera tonto—. ¿No podías haber caído en cuenta antes? Esto ya había terminado desde hace tiempo, pero al parecer eres tan idiota que no puedes siquiera percatarte de eso... —me burlé y oculté perfectamente una sonrisa—. ¿Ya te enteras? Así que,  _su-él-ta-me_.

Apretaste mi cuello con fuerza y pude ver cómo una ola de lágrimas venía desde tu estómago al procesar las palabras. La ocultaste muy bien, pero no lo suficiente. Ya, lo siento mucho, la burla no se puede ocultar de mi cara, perdona. Aunque mis acciones no sean racionales, todo lo vale en este juego de traición.

—Lo siento si te decepciono —dije con una lástima artificial—. Pero ¿sabes que tú también has decepcionado a muchas personas? ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ti si te vieran ahora? —pregunté con lozanía, intentando no reír por tu cara— ¿O es que te da demasiado miedo, cobarde?

Sin advertencia me estampas contra el suelo, rabioso, insultándome y apretando la mandíbula con vehemencia. Tomaste el cuello de mi camisa y me alzaste del suelo, como preguntando de manera desesperada por qué decía eso. Por qué digo esto, si se suponía que te quería, si yo soy tuyo, si se suponía que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Niégalo, niégalo, así, como un pobre estúpido que ha sido engañado.

Ya, lo siento mucho. Sólo quería divertirme un poco.

Toso, tanta violencia me hace daño. No has visto las marcas en mi cuerpo, las huellas que fueron acumulándose para formar lo que soy ahora, pero no te preocupes, me estoy preparando; esta sonrisa forzada y socarrona es apenas el bastidor.

—Craig Tucker —murmuré lenta y viscosamente, el veneno escurría en las palabras, se colaba por entre mis dientes—, ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esta farsa? —Lamí mis labios con expectación y esperé la respuesta con desagrado. Tu única expresión fue un atisbo de temor y confusión, un trémulo jadeo saliendo de tus labios por la sorpresa.

En blanco o negro, ¿cómo lo quieres? No puedes decidir, si es blanco, es marfil, si es negro, es ébano. No hay remedio, va a ser rojo. Nuestro color, por las tantas veces en que nos salpicábamos de ese líquido carmesí, ése del que gustabas tanto y combinaba con tu atuendo, de cuando los golpes en mi cara manchaban tus mangas y eran ocultados con excusas insuficientes.

¡La diversión acaba de comenzar, querido! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame mostrarte!

Todas tus estupideces, insultos, oraciones insípidas. Tú, pedazo de mierda, oh. Tú.

_Tú, Craig Tucker._

Sufrirás.

—¿Todo es mi culpa? —Ruego por mi alma, que irá al infierno para ver arder a la tuya. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Mi culpa, mi culpa, sólo y únicamente mía?

Río, con insolencia—. No, no puede ser, ¡si tú eres quien me hace esto! —grito con indignación. Me señalo, y una carcajada descarada brota de mi garganta. ¿Culpa? ¿De quién? Si la hay, sólo es de tu enfermiza lengua, lastimera, lastimera, como todas tus acciones. Tus viscerales, tristes, acciones.

A pesar de que me golpees de nuevo, sin cesar, no puedo sentir. Ya no, ha dejado de surtir efecto.

Un cuchillo en mi espalda, es una sorpresa. Me has dicho que te gustan, estoy seguro de que esta lo hará.

Estoy cansado. Cansado de intentar y no llegar al final. Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Estoy harto de ti, cretino. Muere de una vez.

Muere. Muere. Muere.

—No me quedaré callado —susurro, invitándote a atraparme. Inténtalo, vamos, déjate llevar por tus impulsos. En un movimiento escurridizo saco mi as final con sigilo. Rápidamente me acerco a tu rostro, tanto que puedo sentir tu latido acelerado, y sutilmente presiono el cuchillo sobre tu carótida.

Así, con tu ceño fruncido. Y muere.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —murmuré luego de ver tu perplejidad. Esto no ha terminado, cariño. Esta apenas es la introducción, ¡puedes esperar mucho más de mí!

Inhalé para contener la emoción; quería verlo sufrir. Dolor, quería verlo reflejado en su cara, cada facción, cada músculo. Entonces sí podría perdonarlo.

—Pretender amarte es como una enfermedad, ¿lo sabías? —me quejé y me acerqué a tu cara lentamente, sólo para acrecentar la emoción de peligro— Siempre estabas diciendo cosas para hacerme caer, ¿verdad?

¿No te sientes idiota ahora que te tengo en mis manos?

Abandona todas tus esperanzas, todos tus sueños.

Cierto, que no los tenías. Se han apagado. Todos se rompieron, y ahora yo me aseguraré de que no puedan ser recordados.

—¿Te...? ¿Te gusta mi cara? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunté con mirada fija de dolor e impaciencia. Respiré profundamente para contener la emoción; quería verlo sufrir. Dolor, quería verlo reflejado en su rostro, cada facción, cada músculo. Entonces sí podría perdonarlo.

—¿No soy tan lindo como una chica lo puede ser? —Me acerqué tus labios, recordando todas las palabras que alguna vez me dijiste con dulzura ahora falsa— ¿Crees que soy tan fácil, como Bonnie y Clyde?

Un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por tu cuello, y una risilla salió de mi garganta. Tu expresión, ¡eres tan patético!

—No entiendo por qué quieres huir —Tomé tu cara con fiereza, un humor mordaz que te hormigueaba las puntas de los dedos. Te gusta, ¿no es así? Puedes esperar más de mí.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Esto, o dejarme ir? —pregunté con suficiencia. No te atrevas a resistirte, no, porque con un simple movimiento puedo ponerte a mis pies.

—Ahora ve y huye, prepárate para lo peor.

Yo no te amo, Craig.

Qué hermosa mentira, tú, idiota, lo habías estado creyendo por todo este tiempo. Tan visceral como tus deseos, emociones que no puedes controlar.

No duermas, no cierres tus ojos, que te verás desesperado intentando salir de la realidad. No cierres los ojos, me verás en la oscuridad de tus párpados cada vez que respires.

Cuidado, tus miedos saldrán de tus pesadillas.

Has caído, tus emociones sangrando sin parar. Estoy donde me querías, estás donde te quiero.

Sé las palabras, sé cuándo decirlas.

Ahora, calla tu boca, calla tus lágrimas, y calla el lamento de tu pútrido corazón.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic basado en la canción "Bundy" y parte de "Catch me" de Animal Alpha.  
> Creek enfermo; me imagino la relación así a veces.


End file.
